The moment I flipped her skirt
by Rainord
Summary: The moment he flipped her skirt he realized a new emotion. 1896 Oneshot


Welp the only thing I need to say is sorry if Hibari is kinda ooc because I'm not use to writing fanfics. ;; But I like 1896 so I hope its ok.

Hitman reborn belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

"Herbivore, come back here and let me bite you to death." It was the usual day where Hibari was chasing after Mukuro all over Namimori because of something he did to annoy Hibari.

"Kufufu who would be foolish enough to stop and get beat up. I rather like my face as it is." Mukuro said in a carefree manner as he quickly made a dive into an alley but unfortunately for him it seemed to be a dead end. He turned around seeing Hibari smirking as he closing in on him.

"Now I got you." He ran towards Mukuro. He pulled his right hand back then swung his arm upwards, aiming for his chin.

"Think again," Mukuro said before Hibari attacked and switched with Chrome who appeared in his place. Hibari couldn't stop his attack but luckly Chrome tripped backwards a bit so she barely missed being hit by Hibari's tonfa. Suddenly Hibari's face turned slightly red while glaring intently which confused her but then she notice that when he had strike upwards, Hibari had flipped her skirt. She was wearing white panties with a picture of a cute bear.

"Kyyaaa!" Chrome's face turned as red as a tomato. She held her skirt down while looking back and Hibari who stood there silently. His face left a threatening look like he was able to kill someone.

"Cloud man did you see?" It was an obvious answer but she couldn't help but ask.

Hibari said nothing and walked away, turning his back towards her. He was mixed up in unknown herbivore emotions that confused him. He needed to go somewhere to gather up his emotions again.

He finally reached his office where he sat down on his chair to relax himself. There was nowhere else that can calm him more then at Namimori. He held out his right hand and stared at it, remembering the moment when he had flipped Chrome's skirt.

"What was that? Is this another herbivore feeling? Whatever it'll be gone soon." He said while closing his eyes and laying back on his chair.

It far from true though. For weeks he couldn't get enough sleep then moment he closes his eyes he we imagine that image again. Quickly that became the only thing that occupied his mind which made him furiously in a bad mood and beating people for the slightest error.

"D-don't you think Hibari is being a lot scarier lately?" Tsuna said while eating his lunch with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome who was just there for a bit till Kyoko and Hana came back from doing an errand for the teacher.

"I don't get what's his problem. He better not bother Tenth." Gokudera grumbled.

"He seems normal to me" Yamamoto chuckled as he gave his usual grin then plopped a sushi roll into his mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe something is bothering him?" Tsuna sighed and took another bite out of his Bento. He could never understand how Hibari thinks but he does worry for his guardians. Chrome turned to look at her boss and slowly raised her hand. She looked down a bit while trying to hide her slight blush.

"Um I can go ask him." Tsuna looked at her with widen eyes.

"Noo! You can't! That's too dangerous!" Chrome held both of her hands up while smiling slightly.

"It's fine. I was going to return something to him after all so it's along the way." She wanted to return Hibird back to Hibari because it seems like after the 'incident' Hibird has been following her around. 'Maybe that's why Hibari has been grumpy lately." She thought.

"Well if you say so… Just be careful ok?" Tsuna looked at her with worry. Was she really going to be ok with Hibari being as violent as he is right now? But Tsuna decided to trust her. She nodded in response.

Kyoko and Hana came towards them to pick up Chrome and they went off to have lunch together as they usually did.

After school decided to go see Hibari and return Hibird to him. She saw him down at the gates beating some delinquents.

"Cloud man!" She ran over to him holding Hibird in her hands. But as soon as Hibari saw her, he froze. The delinquents took the chance to run away but Hibari had cared less at the moment as his gaze somehow fell towards her skirt that dangerously fluttered up and down as she ran towards him. His eyebrows twitched as he had the same heavy glare on his face as before. It made Chrome stop for a moment and looked down towards the ground as she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"What do you want" He growled at her.

"Um I-I wanted to return Hibird to you…. Since a few weeks ago he's been following me." She walked over to him and placed Hibird on his shoulder. She turned her head away and started to twiddle with her fingers.

"I w-was also wondering if you were ok because you seemed bother lately. If it was because Hibird with me then I wanted to say s-sorry." It was silent for a while and Chrome had not heard Hibari respond to her. So she decided to turn her head back towards him but when she did he was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where did Cloud man go?" She looked around and saw no one in site. She tilted her head in confusion and started to walk off.

Hibari leaned against the wall as he was breathing heavily. His cheeks were painted red as he sweated slightly. He had run across Namimori and finally stopped at a building, gripping his chest while trying to catch his breath.

"Why did I run away from that Herbivore? Is this some kind of disease?" Hibari rammed his head into the wall.

"I must be some kind of herbivore feeling. Why can't I forget about it? Worse is that I run when I see her." He turned around and started walking to try to forget but ended up running into someone he least wanted to see.

"Kyoya is that you?" Dino was shopping with some of his subordinate and was carrying some bags. He ran towards Hibari happily. Hibari was about to run away till something hit him. Maybe since he was having herbivore feelings, only a herbivore could solve it for him. Though he himself never would want to go as low and ask for someone's help but he was at his wits end that he decided to give up on his pride.

"Herbivore I need your help." He spoke with a blank face. Dino, the moment he heard it, fell flat on his face on the hard cement. He looked back up towards Hibari with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Hibari glared at him.

"Herbivore, don't make me repeat it again. Now let's go to somewhere we can talk with less crowding." He turned around and walked towards the school. Dino reluctantly followed.

When they got there Hibari turned around to face Dino.

"So what do you need help with Kyoya?" Dino asked nervously. He hadn't every expected Hibari to ever ask him for advice. It was oddly nice but very creepy and scary at the same time. He wondered if he was going to die today. 'I haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet' Dino cried a bit inside.

"I've been having this strange herbivore feeling lately. It irritates me so much because I can't stop thinking about it. " Hibari said, annoyed at the same time. Dino eyes sparkled a little bit that Hibari might be having 'that' feeling. 'Is Hibari going to asked me about relationships? Oh my gosh, my student is growing up into a man.' He smiled while tearing a bit and nodding his head but then a sudden realization. 'Wait! I haven't even fallen in love yet! Noooo he's going to get a girlfriend before me! Calm down, Dino, you should help out your students before yourself! But….' Before Dino could think anything else Hibari spoke.

"Ever since I've accidently flipped Chrome's skirt, I can't stop thinking about it." He said with a stern look. Dino only stared at him with utter shock.

"What….."

"It's as I said Herbivore. What is this feeling? You must know since you're a herbivore." He glared at Dino, who stood there almost frozen. He placed his hands on Hibari's shoulder with slight tears coming out of his eyes.

"What has this world come to…. Hibari that's called being a pervert." Dino nodded his head.

Hibari eyes widen and he looked at himself in realization. "I'm…. a pervert?"

"Yes, a pervert. Don't worry all guys are." Patting Hibari.

"Then how do I get rid of this feeling?" Hibari turned to him for an answer. Dino stood there and scratch the back of his head, not knowing how to answer him. It was the first time his student would look up to him and he didn't want to disappoint.

"Um you can't get rid of it but satisfy it?" He looked around till he saw a girl who walked by. He ran up to her and flipped her skirt.

"KYYAAA" She punched Dino in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "PERVERT!" She yelled and ran off.

Dino laid there for a moment and after a while revived. He walked back up to Hibari and smiled.

"So how was that?" Hibari only looked at him.

"Nothing, I felt nothing." Dino scratched his head and thought. It was odd, maybe he didn't have a fetish for flipping girl's skirts but then it hit him.

"Ahaha! That's it" He pointed at Hibari.

"It's not that you're a pervert towards flipping girl's skirts but you're a pervert towards flipping Chrome's skirt! Kyoya this is what herbivore males call LOVE!" He said proudly. Somehow Hibari nodded in agreement to this theory since he himself would have not known this since he was a Carnivore.

"It all makes sense. So this is what love is." Hibari waste no time and ran off leaving Dino alone. He went to look for Chrome and wasted no time. He saw her walking down the river bank where he pulled on her shoulder and stopped her. He quickly took out his tonfa and flipped her skirt. The exhilarating feeling came back to him and he felt a beat in his heart. She was wearing beautiful purple panties with bird picture on it. He confirmed Dino's theory and has decided.

Chrome in shock and blushing stood there till Hibari walked closer and held her by her shoulder.

"Herbivore it has seems as if I'm in love with you. Take me as your pervert so I can flip your skirt." He said with determination.

"Ehhhhhhhhh" Chrome could only look at him with shock.

* * *

Yay I'm done! Though if you guys like it a lot I might continue it? But this was fun. Sorry if Hibari was kind of ooc but thanks for reading ~


End file.
